This invention relates to a loading and carrying apparatus for attachment to a vehicle, and particularly for loading and carrying a boat on a pickup truck.
Various devices have been used for loading a boat onto a vehicle. The known devices are relatively complex in construction and in operation.
One example of a previously proposed device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,438 which discloses a device for lifting and carrying loads on top of pickup trucks and which includes a fixed frame over the bed and the cab of a pickup truck and a pair of slanting rails along the sides of the fixed frame. The described device is relatively complex in construction and limits uses of the pickup when installed.
An object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for loading and carrying an object, such as a boat, onto a vehicle, particularly a pickup truck.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple apparatus for loading and carrying an object, such as a boat, onto a vehicle, wherein components of the apparatus take up little space, allowing the vehicle to be used for other purposes when not transporting an object.
It has been found that a boat loading and carrying apparatus of simple construction and operation can be provided with a pair of frame members, with a rear frame pivotally attached to a rear lower portion of the vehicle and a forward supporting frame being attached to a more forward portion of the vehicle.
The present invention provides a loading and carrying apparatus for attachment to a vehicle comprising: a rear frame member having a laterally spaced pair of members having lower pivot means for pivotally attaching to a lower rear portion of the vehicle for pivoting about a horizontal transverse axis, and an upper interconnecting portion including rear support means for supporting the load, a forward frame member having a lower portion for attaching to the vehicle spaced from the rear frame member, said forward frame member including an upper portion having front support means for supporting a load; and means for pivoting the rear frame member.